Memorias
by Kayazarami
Summary: Rin se asomaba todas las noches al balcón de su habitación, contemplando la figura solitaria de Sesshômaru One-Shot


Crees que nadie puede penetrar tu coraza y robarte el corazón con unas palabras

**Memorias**

_Crees que nadie puede penetrar tu coraza y robarte el corazón con unas palabras._

_Una triste ilusión, pues nunca dejarás que sean pronunciadas y permaneces quieto, impasible al tiempo. Refugiado en tus memorias._

La suave brisa nocturna se coló por las grandes puertas de cristal que daban al balcón, meciendo mis largos cabellos. Un susurro lejano que me recordó cuando unos años atrás, en casa de Kaede, me pasaba las noche despierta sin poder dormir pensando en mi futuro.

La caricia del viento me estremeció y un impulso desconocido me llevó a asomarme a los bellos jardines de palacio desde el afortunado palco de mi habitación. Las rosas de luz habían florecido, el agua cristalina fluía en las fuentes y el brillo de la luna llena atribuía cierto aire mágico al ambiente. Altos robles y árboles centenarios rodeaban el palacio, y más allá podían observarse las misteriosas montañas cubiertas de niebla.

A pesar de todo ello, mis ojos castaños tan sólo buscaban una cosa: tu figura a contraluz contemplando la luna llena con tus penetrantes orbes doradas, los cabellos plateados ondeando libres al viento, el kimono blanco adornado con una armadura temblando por la ligera ventisca y la suave y mullida estola que nace de tu hombro flotando al compás. Tú eres Sesshômaru el solitario, el frío, el más poderoso y mortal de todos los enemigos, un despiadado guerrero ancestral.

Pero también eres aquel al que amo con toda mi alma, y sé que esta vida no será suficiente para pagar la traición que mi corazón comete con ello. Una traición contra mi propia raza, una traición contra todos los humanos, mis iguales. ¿Por qué no puedo ser fiel a la sangre que corre por mis venas? ¿Por qué no puedo rendirme y olvidar?

Vuelvo a contemplarte y siento como un suave escalofrío me recorre. Jamás pensé que podría atribuirle a un hombre el apelativo "hermoso", pero cómo negártelo a ti, con quién he yacido pocas pero suficientes noches como para saber de la perfección de tu cuerpo, la calidez de tu pecho y la dulzura de tus garras. Esos recuerdos me torturan, saber que te tuve a mi lado y no fui suficiente para ti.

La ansiedad me invade a veces; yo nunca he sido hermosa a tus ojos, por más que muchos me celen y te hayan pedido que me entregaras, jamás me has mirado como digna de ti. No estoy a la altura de tu perfección; pues llegado el momento me apartaste y me negaste hasta tu mirada, para entregárselo todo a esa princesa que jamás te podrá dar amor, lo único que yo podía ofrecerte.

Sólo hay una cosa que me hace permanecer a tu lado aunque ya no tenga nada de ti: saber que estás solo, incluso después de haberte casado con una demonio tan pura como tú y haber tenido un hijo empeñado en la supremacía de su raza y el poder. Estás solo, como siempre has estado.

Crees que has cumplido con todo lo que se debe esperar de un gran demonio., pero no te sientes completo; el vacío permanece en tu interior y tu rostro es una máscara de frialdad permanente, peor incluso que la de antaño. ¿Por qué no buscas algo que llene tu vida? ¿Por qué continúas empeñado en no mostrar tus emociones?

Nunca he visto a tu esposa o al príncipe junto a ti en estas noches de soledad, no les permites estar a tu lado. Sé que a mí tampoco me lo permitirías si aún te dignases a reparar en que existo.

Tengo veintiún años. Soy joven y estoy enamorada. Pero el destino ha dictado ya sentencia sobre mí, cosa que tú desconoces; no deseba que vinieras a mí sólo por lástima. Moriré pronto y jamás conoceré el sabor de tus labios, pues tras pasar noches en tus brazos, nunca me has besado. Y ya nunca lo harás. Mi único consuelo es saber que tras mi muerte, todo sufrimiento desaparecerá.

-Rin - escucho a mis espaldas, y entro de nuevo en la habitación, donde el anciano Jaken me espera con mis medicinas. Ambos sabemos que solo sirven para calmar mi dolor, la enfermedad esta ya en su punto crítico y fue mi obstinación de ocultársela a todos lo que me ha llevado hasta aquí, no hay anda que hacer y tampoco me gustaría que hubiera un remedio.

Lo lamento por Jaken; mi buen amigo, ha sido como un padre... Cuando hace tres años dejaste de interesarse por mí, me demostró que todo el odio que me tenía no era más que una fachada; me cuidó, me protegió y me animó a tratar de ser feliz en medio de todo este caos de mentiras y corrupción.

Me queda tan poco tiempo… Ya a duras penas puedo salir de mi habitación y dar unos pocos pasos; inevitablemente caigo al suelo agotada o incluso desmayada. Que ironía, yo que juré no ser una carga para él, no puedo ni caminar.

Tomo la medicina de las pequeñas y arrugadas manos del demonio sapo. Esboza entonces una pequeña sonrisa y yo correspondo con una mía, cansada y triste. Me manda a dormir y no se marcha hasta que cierro los ojos. Su preocupación es todo lo que tengo en este palacio de criaturas sin corazón. El sueño me arrastra y la paz me rodea. Sueño con mi príncipe…

Despierto en medio de la noche, con un pequeño grito que escapa de mi boca sin poder evitarlo. El dolor me atraviesa y la realidad se hace presente en mi pensamiento: estoy muriendo. Lo presiento. Es la hora de llevar a cabo la que será mi última actuación en este mundo.

Con sumo esfuerzo, me pongo en pie. Me miro en el espejo: voy un poco despeinada y mi cara esta completamente pálida, en cambio, el kimono azul pálido de seda está impoluto, sin una sola arruga. Fue un regalo tuyo, por lo que sólo se puede esperar tal perfección.

Abandono mi habitación. Los pasillos están desiertos. No hay demonios en los corredores principales y los que patrullan por los secundarios no me molestarán; pueden oler el aroma de la muerte que me rodea y no quieren cargar con la culpa de un crimen no cometido ante su amo.

Algo me detiene unos instantes. Desde alguna sala me llega una conversación conspiradora entre la esposa y el hijo del Lord del Oeste. Pretenden asesinarlo y usurpar su lugar, pero tal hecho no me preocupa: es Sesshômaru, no alcanzarán a tocarle un solo cabello. Siento repulsión, es una raza despreciable. Asesinatos y más asesinatos, siglos de sangre y almas corruptas. Eso son los demonios. Eso es el demonio que yo amo y pretendo rescatar de la soledad.

Continúo mi camino hacia los grandes portones que dan paso a los jardines. Me maravillo con la belleza que me envuelve, una noche mágica, ideal para el desenlace de catorce años de amor no correspondido.

Con cuidado de no delatarme, me aproximo y me sitúo a dos metros de ti para entregártelo todo en esta noche final. Estás absorto en la contemplación del mítico astro que llevas en la frente. Probablemente tu mente estará muy lejos de aquí, reviviendo viejas y antiguas batallas llenas de gloria junto a tu padre.

-Sesshômaru- llamo débilmente, consciente de que con el viento en contra no puede olerme. Es más difícil hablar que caminar, quizás por que las palabras salen del alma y la mía pronto marchará. Quizás.

Despacio, te das la vuelta y tus ojos dorados se posan en mí como hace tres años. Un ligero temblor me recorre, casi había olvidado lo penetrante y dolorosa que puede ser tu mirada para mi corazón enfermo. Me siento desfallecer, pero no puedo flaquear ahora, porque ya no tendré ninguna otra oportunidad. No hay nada más de aquí en adelante para mí. Este es mi final y pronto no seré más que un recuerdo más en tu memoria. Un fantasma del pasado, una sombra inexistente.

-¿Rin?- preguntas con suavidad, tu voz carece de la frialdad e indiferencia que esperaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Está vez el tono fue más brusco y cortante. No te has dado cuenta de mi estado, y tanto mejor para mí. Así la respuesta que recibiré no será motivada por la compasión que sólo yo sé que puedes sentir por mi raza, sino por la verdad. Por la única verdad posible en este juego que es la vida. Sólo te pido eso antes de que la campana suene y el juego llegue a su final.

Permaneces a la espera de una explicación que yo no tengo fuerzas para darte. Con lentitud, me situó a tu lado y recuesto mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, me sorprende que no me rechaces con asco. Mis piernas se tambalean y siento que voy a caer, pero tú me sostienes entre tus brazos y me pegas un poco más a ti, dejándome paralizada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Me gustaría responderte, tranquilizar ese tono de angustia que he percibido, de verdad que sí, pero ya no me quedan fuerzas para nada. No podré decirle adiós a Jaken, siempre preocupado por mi salud, ni a Kaede, que cuidó de mí durante años hasta que yo decidí regresar a tu lado. Pero al menos estaré contigo.

"_Te arrepentirás"_

Cuan ciertas eran esas palabras pronunciadas tanto tiempo atrás. Y qué equivocadas estaban al mismo tiempo. No me arrepiento de haber estado a tu lado todo este tiempo. He conocido el amor y he llegado a descubrir los secretos de tu alma solitaria. Por eso te haré compañía en esta última noche. Mi función en tu vida dará fin al amanecer. Y sólo dos palabras faltan por ser pronunciadas mientras el Sol se eleva hacia lo alto del cielo, dando comienzo al nuevo día.

-Te amo- dejo escapar, con el poco aliento que me queda, y lo último que llego a sentir antes de que me rodee la oscuridad son tus labios sobre los míos, en un beso de despedida.

Has logrado dejar tu orgullo atrás para amarme, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

**FIN**


End file.
